halofandomcom-20200222-history
Tombstone
Tombstone is a remake of the map Hang 'Em High from Halo: Combat Evolved. The map was designed by the video game company Certain Affinity. Gameplay The map is an abandoned Earth territory and has many cranes and such scattered about. Tombstone features a similar weapon set as Hang 'Em High. Tombstone spawning weapons are unique in two ways; It is the only map where the primary spawning weapon is the Battle Rifle, and it is the only map to have two starting weapons, the Battle Rifle and the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun. The map features two Overshields, both of which are located on adjacent locales on the map, one in the canal at the bottom of the map, and the other across the map from the first, inside the control room. A M19 SSM Rocket Launcher lies in the canal, opposite of the Overshield. An Energy Sword spawns on a platform at the top of the map, and the only way to reach it is by running across a long bridge that is completely exposed to sniper fire from almost anywhere on the map. Despite its power, the sword often spends entire matches untouched simply because it is too risky to retrieve. The large crane in the middle and center of the map sports a Sniper Rifle on top of it. Also, very clever players will get the Sniper Rifle and the Energy Sword, making them even tougher. There are also far more Shotguns scattered across the map than there are in Hang 'Em High. Changes from Hang 'em High *Fusion coils have been added to certain parts of the map. *Many background objects such as street lights and vending machines have been added around the map. *Some geometry changes have been made to account for the changed jump height in Halo 2. *With the graphical changes, a massive switch in setting has been made. Rather than a Forerunner structure, it is now a Human munitions testing area, at Mombasa. Development The map's code name was "High Plains". Trivia *There is a soda machine that has BLAST soda inside. *There is the word "TOMBSTONE" printed on the bottom of the many pillars located around the map. *A picture of the original Hang 'Em High is seen on the main screen in the control room. *A box with a picture of the M6D Pistol can be seen on a crate that's behind the right side of the fence, stretched over the water trench in the middle of the map. There is also an M6D pistol out of the box, which requires some skill in order to see. Even if the player mods his way through the fence, the player would not be able to use it, due to the fact that it is just a visual model without any tags, and thus does not have any properties of an actual weapon. *Tombstone is the only map in Halo 2 to have 8 territories, which is the game's limit. This includes Sword spawn, blue base, red base, red bunker, blue bunker, center, command center and the section of blue base that includes a ramp with a large piece of sheet metal covering it. *Tombstone is exclusive to the Xbox version of Halo 2 and was not officially available for Halo 2 Windows Vista. **''Tombstone was made available on Halo 2 Vista through modding. *Hang 'Em High was a Forerunner burial site, which matches up with why ''Tombstone was named Tombstone, and why in Hang 'Em High's description it is stated "Tombstones For Everybody." Gallery File:H2 Tombstone02sm.jpg|The Halo 2 map, Tombstone. File:CTFTombstone.jpg|A CTF game on Tombstone. File:Slayertombstone.PNG|A Slayer game on Tombstone. H2 Multiplayer TombstoneM6D.png|The M6D Pistol from Halo: Combat Evolved in Tombstone. Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 2 Tombstone Sources fr:Tombstone Category:Halo 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Map Remakes